happy_hour_saloonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatalities in Pub-Zero
'''Fatalities in Pub Zero is the eighth episode of the second season of Happy Hour Saloon. It was premiered on Happy Hour's YouTube channel on February 23rd, 2014 and has since gathered 218,000 total views. This episode has a Lou Play's ''companion episode. This episode features the 1992 video game ''Mortal Kombat. Plot: Lou sits in the bar and as usual, insults Eric for a drink. Stu arrives at the bar as Lou begins making Mortal Kombat puns. He tells Eric and Stu of his recent Mortal Kombat mood, and describes characters such as "Ramon" (Raiden) "Bakwava" (Baraka) and "Jeff Daniels" (Kurtis Stryker). Lou then says there's so many characters it's hard to keep track of them all. In a cutaway scene, Lou is playing Mortal Kombat with Derek, who chooses Captain Planet and Lou chooses Bill Murray from Caddy Shack. Stu then reminds his brother of the time they went to the midnight release and they dressed up as their favorite Mortal Kombat characters. In a cutaway scene, Stu is impatiently waiting for Lou to arrive and we see he's dressed up as Kung Lao. Lou arrives and we see he's dressed as Sonya Blade, to Stu's disgust. Stu then questions who Derek is supposed to be, and we see Derek is dressed as C3PO. Lou then explains Derek is Cyrax, but Stu points out that it's a C3PO costume. Lou snaps at him, saying there wasn't any Cyrax costumes at Wal-Mart. He then says Derek's costume is better than Eric's Johnny Cage costume. Lou then says he doesn't remember the event, saying all he remembers is the difficult button combination for a Fatality. In another cutaway scene, Lou and Stu are playing Mortal Kombat and Stu tells Lou of how to get a Fatality. While Lou nearly completes the combination, he ultimately fails. Back in the bar, Lou says he'd like a job as the Mortal Kombat announcer, and another cutaway scene shows Lou announcing "FINISH HIM!" "FINISH HER!" and "FINISH YOUR GODDAMN BREAKFAST, Derek!" Lou then says he was a little worried about playing Mortal Kombat with Derek, as there's a lot of controversy with the game. Lou asks Derek if he had any violent urges to express. Lou smiles slightly and says he loves Mortal Kombat. A Street Fighter fan snaps at them to stop talking about Mortal Kombat. When Lou points him out, the SF fan says he's just a button-masher like all the other Mortal Kombat fans. Lou is seen standing on the bar in his Sonya Blade costume, ready to fight the fan. However, he fails and the fan wins. Scruffy is then seen saying, "Aw yeah, finish him!" Gallery Sonya Lou.png|Lou as Sonya Blade Video Notes: *While Derek is seen in all of the cutaway scenes, he doesn't speak in any of them, making this the first episode he appears and doesn't say anything. *Lou appears in his Sonya Blade costume for the first time in this episode. Category:Happy Hour Saloon episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes